


Project Darkstache Week

by fleecal



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Abe the Detect is mentioned., Bim Trimmer is mentioned., Bingiplier is mentioned., Celine and Damien are mentioned, Chef Iplier is mentioned., Dark has body pain in Ch 1 if that is a trigger, Dark's human name is Dominique and they use They/Them, Freddy Fazbear is mentioned., Googleplier is mentioned., Mark is mentioned., Other, Slenderman is mentioned., The Author is mentioned., darkstacheweek, darkstacheweek2019, i had fun writing these, projectdarkstache, the Jims are mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: June 17 (Monday): Winter / Snowed InJune 18 (Tuesday): Past and PresentJune 19 (Wednesday): Dark’s birthdayJune 20 (Thursday): Strange EncountersJune 21 (Friday): AUs / ProudJune 22 (Saturday): Free Day / PrideJune 23 (Sunday): Spring Day / Flowers





	1. June 17 (Monday): Winter / Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Short but Sweet

Dark never particularly liked the winter. The cold temperatures made their broken body feel heavy and achy. They were also sometimes afraid that they would be stuck in a perpetual winter again. But then they would look over and see Will. If Will was here, they were not stuck. Winter would pass and they would be fine. And that was a little comfort, even if it didn't soothe their bodily pain.

Dark knew a big storm was coming by how much their body hurt this morning. They didn’t even want to get out of bed. Every nerve in their body felt heavy and dry, every movement sent spasms and waves of pain and fatigue up Dark’s body. They tried to force themselves up and out of the warm, comfortable, safe bed, but it was no use. They didn’t have the energy or strength.

Wilford re-entered the bedroom twenty minutes later. He had gotten up early to work on lighting design with Bim but when he saw Dark’s office was empty when he had gone to talk to them, Wilford knew something was wrong. When he entered the bedroom, he could see Dark, still in their PJs, laying on their back in the shared bed. It didn’t look like they had moved since Will had left. “Dark, are you alright?” Will called softly. “Dark? Dominique?” He asked, moving closer. Dark opened their eyes and looks tiredly at Will. “Bad day today?” Dark nodded tiredly. Will did something on his phone the lay down with Dark. “It’s okay. I’ll keep you company.”

The winter was cold and hard. But Wilford kept Dark warm.


	2. June 18 (Tuesday): Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark is stuck in the past. But that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short. Very cute.

Dark was often confused. Because of the landscape within their mind and being two separate people in one corporeal form, Dark sometimes didn’t really know what was going on outside of their head. Will helped with that, but it was still confusing. He would often ask Wilford almost redundant questions. Where’s the Author, I need to ask him something? Why are there like 5 Googles? How many guys named Jim are there? Why is Bim covered in blood?

In many ways, Dark was stuck in the past. It’s not that they were unwilling to move forward as they were unable to. In Dark’s world, it was still 1922 and they were stuck. Sure, they didn’t have a smartphone or know how to use the internet but it wasn’t all bad. Will took them dancing every Friday, and a black suit was timeless, no matter if it was 1920 or 2019. And Dark was always amazed by new technology the others would show them. One morning, Dark excitedly showed Will a “New-fangled” cellphone (One of those huge brick ones). Will couldn’t help but smile as his lover’s joy as they dialled Will’s office and Will went to pick it up. Because even if it was obsolete to the rest of the world, it was new to Dark. The past was Dark’s present and Dark’s smile was Will’s.


	3. June 19 (Wednesday): Dark’s birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dark's birthday, Wilford wanted to give them the best present he could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of this one.

If you asked Dark, they did not have a birthday. The Doom twins had a birthday, June 19, 1896, and Dark came into existence on October 13, 1922. But they did not consider either of those dates their birthday. That isn’t to say no one else did.

Which is why Wilford was busily hanging decorations in his studio while Dark was working. Birthday or not, Will loved Dark more than anything and he wanted to celebrate his steady. For this reason, Wilford was filling his studio with streamers, balloons and black lights. Dark loves black lights. Chef Iplier was in the kitchen making a chocolate cake, Google was making sure Dark stayed in their office until it was time, Bing was putting together music Dark would like and Bim and the Jims were helping everyone pick out presents for the Darkness. Will, of course, already had his present, ready and waiting. He was so excited to give it to Dark. But first, decorations.

* * *

 

A few hours later, everything was ready. Everyone was waiting. Will texted Google that it was time to bring Dark over then signalled he everyone to get down as he turned off the lights. They soon heard the door open and Dark call “Will? Google said you needed to show me something?” Suddenly the blacklights turned on and everyone jumped up.

“Suprise!!”

Dark laughed softly. “Wilford. What is all this?” Wilford just smiled, slinging his arm around Dark’s waist and holding a small box in front of him. His moustache glowed brightly in the lighting.

“Well, I know you don’t consider any day your birthday, but I wanted to celebrate your life and the years we’ve spent together. So, happy life, Dominique. Open this in your office.” Dark took the box and nodded.

* * *

 

The party was fun. They danced, they laughed, Will shoved cake into Dark’s face with a giggle. It was a nice time. Dark also got some nice presents. A new watch, some expensive ties, a fun whiskey decanter and some whiskey, a hand-made throw blanket and cologne. Now, Dark was sat at their desk with Will’s gift. What had their boyfriend gotten them, Dark wondered. They opened the box to find a simple wooden box and what appeared to be a hundred puzzle pieces. The wooden box was heavy and mad of some kind of light coloured wood, with the words  _ Do not open until you finish the puzzle. _ engraved on the top in Will’s handwriting. Dark sighed out a chuckle and got to work on the puzzle. Dark soon discovered the puzzle appeared to be pale pink words on a black background, with red, blue and hot pink hearts scattered around. 

After about an hour, Dark had completed the puzzle. In Wilford’s handwriting, it said

_ I have loved you for almost 50 years, if not longer. I want the spend the rest of my years with you. _

_ Dominique Gabriel Liy, will you marry me? _

Dark was so overcome with emotion, they could barely text Wilford “Come”, but Will still showed up in the office seconds later. He hugged Dark tightly and rubbed their back.

“I didn’t expect you to cry, love,” Will said softly. Dark just nodded.

“Yes. Yes. I will marry you, Wilford. I love you so much and I want to be your spouse.” Will smiles and kisses Dark's head. His eyes drifted over to the wooden box.

“Oh! You finished the puzzle, but you didn’t open the box yet.”

“I’ve been a bit overcome to do so, Will.”

“Well, let’s open it together!” And so, with one arm around Dark, Will undid the latch and the two betrothed pushed open the lid. Inside was an expensive looking champagne bottle, two personalized champagne flutes and a diamond ring. Will gingerly picked up the ring. "I love you so much, Dark." He said as he gently took Dark's left hand and slid the ring onto their finger.

"I love you too, Will." And they proved it by kissing Wilford.

Best. Birthday. Ever.


	4. June 20 (Thursday): Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford thinks fondly about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Wilford Warfstache had encountered a lot of strange people over the years. Abe, Slenderman, Freddy Fazbear, Markiplier, the other Egos and even that one baby who shot him. But above all, the biggest mystery he knew was the entity with whom he shared a bed. Darkiplier.

* * *

 

He had first met “Darkiplier” in one of his disco clubs in 1970. Wilford almost didn’t recognize them. In the disco lighting, with the shaggy hair, scraggly beard and pale complexion, Will thought they were some homeless bum who had wandered. But when Will caught the entity’s eye, and he knew. Those were Damien Doom’s eyes, but with a fire behind them like Celine Doom’s. Will walked over to the entity, wanting to say something but unable to find the words. His jaw just hung slack. The entity looks up at Will, their eyes tired like when Damien had worked late on his mayoral duties. They spoke softly, despite the loud music, Will could hear them. “William.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. You are William. Will shook his head, trying to find the words to respond. Just then, a young man jogged up to Will.

“Sorry to disturb you, boss, but some patrons have complained about a homeless man who wandered in- Oh. I guess you found him.” The entity seemed to wince at the words man and him. Will just nodded.

“It seems so. Hey, can you let Barb know I’m heading home early tonight?” the young employee frowned but nodded.

“She’s not going to be happy.”

“Yeah, well, she and I will talk about that tomorrow. Right now, I need to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Johnathan” And with another nod, Johnathan was gone. The entity was still watching Will and he just gently took their hand and lead them out of the club. The entity did not resist, following Will with ease.

Once they got outside to Will’s car, he could finally get a better look at them. This entity definitely an unkempt Damien, very unlike him, but their eyes were a mix of Damien and Celine’s. It was an odd sight. What else was an odd sight was how grey their skin seemed, how they seemed to glow with unholy light and how they gave off a high ringing sound. Will just looked the entity up and down a few times before sighing. “Well, seems the years haven’t been kind to you, old friend. Where are you living? I’ll take you home.” The entity just shook their head. “Are you actually homeless?” They didn’t react. “Well, you can stay with me if that’s the case.” They didn’t respond. Will opened the passenger door of his car and the entity wordlessly got in and did their seatbelt. Will went around to the driver side, getting in and starting the short drive home. Every so often, he would glance at the entity out of the corner of his eye. “So, uh,” He said a few minutes in. “Do you know where Celine is these days?”

“Sleeping.” the entity replied simply. Something about that response felt… un-right to Will but he didn’t say that. When they got to Will’s home, he turned off the car and looked at the entity. They were just sitting there, staring blankly ahead as they had been doing the entire ride. Will got out of the car and opened the passenger door. The entity made no move to get out.

“We’re here, Dames,” Will said softly. The entity shook their head.

“Not Damien.” That response took Will by surprise.

“Hmm. Then who are you?”  There was a long pause before the entity replied.

“Dark.”

“Well, Dark, we’re home now, we why don’t you get out of the car and we can go inside. Are you hungry?” Dark shook their head before undoing their seatbelt and getting out of the car.

“Sleep.”

“Oh. Okay, I’ll show you to the guest room.” Will took Dark’s hand and gently led them inside the house and upstairs to a spare bedroom. “You can stay with me as long as you need. Good night, Dark. Sleep well.”

“Good night, Will.” They responded. Will smiled as he closed the door.

* * *

 

Wilford watched Dark put on their back brace as they got ready for the day. He sauntered over to his betrothed. “Let me help you with that, love.” He said, kissing Dark on the cheek.

“Thank you, Will. Is something on your mind? You’ve been quiet this morning.” Wilford shook his head, a smile playing on his lips as he secured the brace. “Just thinking about a strange encounter I had years ago.”


	5. June 21 (Friday): AUs / Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford befriends a cat.

Dominique Doom was the most desired single in the town of Berxley. They were beautiful, charming, intelligent and most important to many suitors, wealthy. Everything you would want in a partner. They had at least one suitor attempting to court them each day. But every time, Dominique would tell the suitors the same thing: 

“ _ If my heart is what you seek, my interest you must pique. _

_ Do not presume or misunderstand, you must do something to earn my hand. _

_ Find my cat, who wears a key, unlock my door and then you may marry me. _ ”

The challenge was simple. Dominique had a beautiful black cat who roamed town freely, wearing a brass key on a plum coloured ribbon around its neck. The first suitor to retrieve the key and unlocked Dominique’s locked door won their hand. But the challenge wasn’t as simple as it first appeared. The cat was smart, quick, and clever. No one could even get within two feet of the feline. That was until Wilford moved to town. 

Wilford was an attractive man, not the most book smart but incredibly observant. He cared not for money but loved a challenge. When he heard of Dominique's quest, he didn’t immediately start chasing the cat, but rather waited and watched. He watched the others try to chase, hunt down or even trap the cat. Every time, the cat would escape. He also noticed that the cat would always run from suitors, but would allow village children to pet her. The cat knew not to be caught but was friendly. That was Will’s in.

He started by just watching the cat from a distance. If the feline looked at him, he would smile and wave. He started leaving food in places the cat frequented. Then, little by little the food would be placed closer and to Will’s home.

One evening, Will places food right outside his door. When he heard the clinking of a key against the dish, he just watched the feline out his window. “You are such a beautiful creature,” Will mumbled softly. The feline looked up at him. He waved. The cat went back to eating. Will smiled.

* * *

 

The next evening, Will was waiting outside when the cat came by. She hesitated when she saw he was holding the food. He just smiled and beckoned her over. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said. The cat slowly approached. Will placed the food at the animal’s level. She began to eat. Will reached down to gently pet the ebony animal. She arched her back and her eyes went wide. Wilford wasn’t an expert on cats, but it seemed clear this one didn’t want to be pet right now. He removed his hand. The cat slowly went back to eating.

* * *

 

The next day, Will was waiting outside again. The feline didn’t hesitate to approach this time. Will didn’t try to touch her. But he did start talking to her. Telling stories of his life before Berxley. Growing up with his cousin, the fight that led to him being kicked out, becoming a reporter, dreams of hosting a talk show. Just whatever was on his mind. Before he knew it, the cat was curled up in his lap. Hesitantly, Wilford gently pet her. She was soft and warm. Wilford smiled and just pet the cat, continuing to talk. But, when Wilford’s finger touched the ribbon slightly, the cat was off Will’s lap and gone.

* * *

 

They went on like that for a while. Every day, Wilford would be outside with food for the cat and he would talk to her while she ate. She would eventually meander over to Will and let him pet her. One day, the cat kept butting her head against Wilford’s hand insistently. He was confused until he realized what was happening. “Ah. I see.” He said, carefully untying the ribbon from around the cat’s neck. In one hand, he held the key. In the other, he gently scooped up the cat. She nuzzled against his chest. “Let’s get you home little one.”

He walked over to Dominique's home, still petting and talking to the affectionate feline. He unlocked the mansion door with the key with ease and stepped inside. “Um, Mx. Doom?” He called into the empty home. No response. He wandered the house, looking for the owner. “I have your key. And your cat.” He called as he wandered into the living room. Just then, the cat leaped out of his arms and turned into the beautiful individual known as Dominique, who was smirking.

“It appears you’ve won my hand, Mr. Warfstache. Congratulations. Here is your prize.”  Dominique gave Wilford a kiss on the cheek. They were wed the following spring and adopted a black kitten whom they named Key.

* * *

[Based on this prompt](https://fleecal.tumblr.com/post/184669198623/siniristiriita-story-idea-the-most-wanted)

 


	6. June 23 (Sunday): Spring Day / Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last two chapters are out of order because I was volunteering all day yesterday and the story I had planned was pretty long, so I'm posting today's prompt on time, but tomorrow I post yesterday's. Does that make sense?

Darkiplier sat in the garden reading while their husband was gardening next to them. It was the first warm day of spring, so the couple was taking advantage of it by spending some time outside for once. Dark was reading Good Omens, while Wilford watered and weeded and mumbled softly to the peonies and tulips.

“Oh, Dark! Look.” Wilford called. Dark looked up from their book to see Will knelt over a strange flower growing in the grass rather than the flower bed. It was small and pink. The kind Damien saw, all those years ago, lost in the endless winter. “-k? Dark? Dominique? Earth to Dark?” Wilford asked.

“Yes. I’m here. Sorry. I was lost in thought. What were you saying, Will?”

“I was asking what kind of flower do you think it is? Do you know?” Dark smiled softly.

“I do, actually. It’s called a Sweet William. Appropriate, I think. You should probably carefully move it into the flower bed before it gets trampled, sweetheart.” They said with a smirk.

“You’re too mushy, you know that right, dear?”

“Only for you, Will,” Dark said, as they walked over and planted a kiss on Will’s cheek.


	7. June 22 (Saturday): Free Day / Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The king and queen have arranged it – you will be married to the child of the opposing nation so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day :D Free Day to me is just AU Day 2: Electric Boogaloo.  
> This is a royalty AU. I actually really like how this came out and was much longer than I had anticipated so, Imma use this as the first chapter for a full story. :D

 

> Edukar - Eh-doo-kar  
>  Edukaren - Eh-doo-kare-en
> 
> Kormmuthia - Kore-mooth-ee-ah  
>  Kormmuthian - Kore-mooth-ee-ahn

* * *

Heir Dominique of Kommuthia stood before the mirror as their servants tightened their blue traditional corset. Today was their wedding day and the only feeling in their heart was not love or excitement, but rather deep unwavering dread. They were about to marry a man they had never met.

Dominique was the youngest child of the king and queen of Kommuthia and in order to broker peace between their kingdom and the neighbouring kingdom of Edukar, with whom Kormmuthia had been warring for decades, Dominique was going to marry Crown Prince William of Edukar and seal the treaty with a kiss. It was an honourable sacrifice for the young heir to make, but that did nothing to ease their nerves. What if the Prince was cruel? What if he did not allow Dominique to return home to see their family? Marrying the Crown Prince would require Dominique to move to Edukar. What if the two of them didn’t get along? A thousand questions spun in Dominique’s head as they were ushered to the door of the prayer hall.

The hall was ornately decorated in gold, silver and bronze, with both the Kormmuthian and Edukaren flags being flown above the altar. As Dominique was walked down the aisle with their father, they could only stare ahead in fear at their soon to be husband.

He wasn't old or unattractive, as Dominique had feared. In fact, the Crown Prince appeared to be only a few years older than Dominique. He had bored green eyes and bright pink hair and moustache. Currently, he was wearing what Dominique understood to be traditional Edukaren wedding garb, which was tan pants and a tight mahogany jacket that seemed too stuffy for the pink haired individual. When he heard the wedding music as Dominique approached, the Prince turned slightly, appearing to think the same thing as Dominique. " _So this is the person I have to spend the rest of my life with?_ " William gave his soon-to-be-spouse a weak smile as they arrived at the altar.

"Esteemed guests, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Prince William of Edukar and Heir Dominique of Kormmuthia, hereby uniting not only their lives but their kingdoms as well. The officiant said. “Do you, William James Barnum, Crown Prince of Edukar, take Dominique Gabriel Doom, Heir of Kormmuthia to be your lawfully wedded spouse, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to honour and love, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto them for as long as you both shall live?” William looked at Dominique then to the officiant.

“I do.” His voice was warm, with an Edukaren accent.

“And do you, Dominique Gabriel Doom, Heir of Kormmuthia, take William James Barnum, Crown Prince of Edukar to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to honour and love, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?” Dominique quickly glanced at their family. Crown Princess Celine gave Dominique a reassuring nod whereas Prince Damien gave them a weak smile. Celine’s husband, Prince Consort Mark looked wholely uninterested. Dominique took a deep breath then looked at William.

“I do.” They said, firmly.

“If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace.” No one said anything. “Then by the authority vested in me by the Kingdoms of Edukar and Kormmuthia, I now pronounce you married. You may exchange rings and kiss your spouse.” William gently slipped the bronze band inlaid with a Kormmuthian blue diamond onto Dominique's finger. Dominique did the same with the band with the Edukaren red diamond onto William's hand. Then they both leaned in to kiss. It was soft and gentle and unsure. The guests cheered as the deal was sealed. They were married.

* * *

[“The king and queen have arranged it – you will be married to the child of the opposing nation so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.”](https://fleecal.tumblr.com/post/151429226983/royalty-au-sentence-starters)

 


End file.
